UmbrellaPotterLock
by FricFracFangirl
Summary: Crossover between The Umbrella Academy, BBC’s Sherlock and Harry Potter. They’re ALL children. The Philosopher’s Stone. The plot doesn’t change aside from a few modifications.


UmbrellaPotterLock

The philosophers stone

Chapter one

Harry got onto The Hogwart's Expess lugging his suitcases and Hedwig's cage with him.Occasionally there would be some people who look at him then look away and whisper, what was so interesting about him?

Did he look stupid? He walked to a car and glanced inside. Two people were sitting there.

"Um hi can I sit here everywhere else is taken." Harry asked politely.

"Sure sit down." A kid with red hair pointed to a seat next to him. The red haired kid stared at him for a moment then started nervously. "A-Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes why?"

"D-Do you have the-the-"

"Scar? Yeah!" Harry lifted up his bangs

"Cool! Awesome even! I'm Ron by the way." They talked for some time, then Harry looked to the seat across from them.

"Hey you okay?" The kid had blond hair and looked really tired.

"Yeah I'm fine just homesick." He was interrupted by a knock on the window.

"MY GOD THERE'S SOMEONE OUTSIDE ON THE TRAIN!" The blond haired kid yelled. Ron threw the window.

"YOU COULD HAVE BLOODY KILLED YOURSELF!" The blond one practically screamed.

"Calm down I was observing how much saliva I could produce before my mouth got dry from the wind." The blond one stared then shook his head.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street."

"Okay well um I'm Harry and that's Ron but I don't know who that is." Harry confessed.

"Oh um I'm John Watson." He was cut off by a loud bang.

"What was that?" John looked nervously at them. A kid fell backwards and into their car.

"Oh hi everyone I'm um Ben no I'm not Ben there's Ben right there in um um right I'm Klaus." The kid looked like he's been drunk for days.

"KLAUS!" They heard a voice yell.

"Oh shit." Klaus cussed just as John looked at Klaus then at the door of the car.

"YOU ARE LUCKY I DON'T STAB YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW WITH THAT PLASTIC SPOON YOU BROUGHT AND CONTINUED TO MAKE OUT WITH!" The owner of the voice backed Klaus to the window.

"Um hi who are you?" Ron asked.

"Oh hello I'm Five but that doesn't matter and THIS MORON IS KLAUS!" Five opened the window and stuck Klaus' head out the window.

"WOAH WOAH LET'S NOT GET WORKED UP!" John pulled Five and Klaus back. John and Klaus fell on top of Five, the latter cursing.

"What did he do to make you so mad?" Harry asked. Sherlock looked at them on the floor in disgust.

"He brought alcohol and drugs on the train." Five pushed John and Klaus off of him.

"WHAT?" Ron jumped up. They all stopped as they heard a slap then a scream.

"ALLISON!" Five and Klaus said at the same time. Everyone ran out.

"Damn it Luther where are you?!" Five looked around. There was a pale boy pinning a girl up against the wall of her car while one his friends held her arms and covered her mouth. The other friend was threatening the rest of the kids in the car. Five stormed over.

"Here we go." Klaus sighed.

John went to go after him but Sherlock pulled him back.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked.

"To go kill that pale kid." Klaus answered.

Harry recognized the pale boy from Diagon Alley. Five punched his friend that was threatening the other kids. John flinched when Five's hand hit the kids face. The pale boy turned around then went to punch Five. Five looked like he was expecting something to take him away but he just got punched in the stomach. He was shocked for a second then mumbled.

"They don't work here. Oh what the hell." He got up and stood there.

"Move it shorty." The pale kid pushed him.

"Let my sister go."

"She's your sister? Well she's obviously prettier then the rest of you." The pale boy retorted. Five rolled his eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"What cruel parents you had."

"Oh yeah then what's your name?"

"Hargreeves, Five Hargreeves." Draco snickered. Sherlock sighed then walked over. John followed and so did Ron and Harry.

"Look before I have to solve both your murders can your friend stop suffocating his sister and can we all go back to our cars?" Sherlock asked.

"No don't get involved freak." Draco retorted.

"Oh well I tried." Sherlock sighed.

"STOP IT!" A girl yelled. They all turned. It was a girl with puffy hair carrying a book of spells. She walked over and slapped Draco and Five in the face.

"You look like three year olds stop it." Draco looked disgusted and Five glared.

"And stop it she can't breathe!" The girl removed Draco's friends hand. "

Thank you." Five's sister thanked the girl. Five let his mouth hang open then crossed his arms.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Allison, Allison Hargreeves." They shook hands and walked off together. The rest of the kids came out of the car. Klaus ran away. Harry, Ron, John and Sherlock left confused.

"Watch it Hargreeves it you might just end up with a broken arm." Five smirked.

"I'd be more worried about a broken arm for you Malfoy." Then he got back into the car with his siblings.

"What freaks." Sherlock climbed onto the seat across from Harry and Ron.Sherlock lay on John's lap.

"Um Sherlock." John squeezed his eyes shut with a sigh.

"Oh get over it." Sherlock didn't move until they all collected their luggage and shuffled out.

"First years right here Fris' years here!" A giant name Hagrid called.

"Watch it stupid." Malfoy shoved John on the ground. Sherlock turned around and subtly shoved Draco on the ground.

"Don't touch him."Sherlock hissed, then helped John and put the trench coat he brought with him. John turned red and mumbled his thanks. Harry and Ron giggled.

"Alrighty all fris' years come and get ready to get to see Hogwart's fir the fris' time." Everyone gasped at the giant castle sitting in front of them.

"Everyone git in a boat." Hagrid told all the kids. Hermione somehow caught up with them, Allison following. Harry, Ron, Sherlock, John and Hermione got in a boat together. Hermione chuckled when Ron almost fell off the boat. Harry eyes were focused on the castle. Allison waved at Hermione from the boat with her siblings.

Soon, they got to the dock and they all got out.

"SORRY!" A boy bumped into Ron.

"It's okay I'm Ron by the way I saw you in that car with Five, Klaus and Allison."

"O-Oh yeah sorry about them that happens a lot I'm Ben." They shook hands. They got to a staircase and waited. Draco went in front of them.

"You're Harry Potter am I correct?"

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"Well I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and that's Crabbe and Goyle." Ron snickered a bit.

"You think my name's funny do you? Well no doubt you're a Weasley. Red hair, freckles and hand me down clothes." Ron glared at him. Sherlock stumbled up the stairs as he dragged John along

"Best you hang around me Potter." Draco sneered.

"I think I'll decide who to hang around." Harry didn't didn't shake Draco's hand. A teacher came over and Draco quickly fled.

"Alright students shortly you will be sorted into houses." The doors opened l. All the first years were so impressed they gasped and gaped.

"I am Professor Dumbledore..." Professor Dumbledore had a speech he recited before people started lining up to get into their house.

"Draco Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall called the first name. He sat on the chair before the hat even touched his head it yelled.

"Slytherin!" He smirked then sat down at the table.

"John Watson?" He nervously sat in the chair. The hat thoughts for a moment then decided.

"Gryffindor!" He smiled and sat at the table.

"Five Hargreeves?" The hat thought on his head.

"Slytherin!" He glared at Malfoy and went to the end of the table.

"Sherlock Holmes?" Almost immediately it said.

"Ravenclaw!" "

Luther Hargreeves?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Allison Hargreeves?"

"Slytherin!"

"Ben Hargreeves?"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Vanya Hargreeves?"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Klaus Hargreeves?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Diego Hargreeves?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ron Weasley?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Harry Potter...?" The room went silent. Harry walked up. The hat say there waiting.

"Not Slytherin Not Slytherin." Harry whispered.

"Not Slytherin eh?" The hat made everyone jump. Allison and Five looked at him in shock.

"Hmmm what to do put you in Slytherin or..." "Hmmm." The hat finally decided.

"Gryffindor!" Harry smiled and went and sat next to Ron and John.

"James Moriarty?"

"No." Sherlock mumbled. He looked straight at Sherlock smirked.

"Slytherin!" He walked purposely around to the side where Sherlock was and slipped a note to him then sat down.

"Alright first years come with me." Percy said. They were lead to their dorm

When it was later and they had unpacked Ron and Harry stays up later then everyone else they occasionally laughed when one of them made a joke which cracked John up every time.

"Shut uppppp!" John said shoving face into his pillow. That made Ron and Harry laugh even more. An owl flew in and landed on John.

"Great just what I needed." The owl dropped a letter then flew off. It read, _In the morning come meet me outside Ravenclaw dorm room 8:30 am we have 10 minutes before everyone wakes up.We need to talk._

_-Sh_

Harry opened the attached package. It was small. It has a stone on the inside.

"Harry, what's that?" John asked.

"I don't know." Harry slipped it into his suitcase.

John slipped the letter into his luggage case then went to sleep. John woke up at 8:25 am and walked down to Sherlock.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"My enemy is here."

"What?! Who?

"Jim Moriarty..."

"Who?"

"Me." A voice came from behind them.

"Go away Moriarty!" Sherlock shouted as he and John turned around quickly.

"You two aren't the only ones that are special though I thought Watson was meant to be a muggle. John glared at him.

"You two shouldn't be out here."

"Neither should you." John said bitterly

"Yeah well I came anyways. And I observed that you two are a sweet little couple!" John sputtered like a dying engine.

"You are?! How adorable!" John started to protest when a voice came from behind him.

"Shut it Moriarty." Five appeared behind him.

"Ugh you again it's bad enough you tried you stab me in the eye."

"You deserved it." Five scoffed.

"Good thing I knew you'd come." Moriarty reached into his sleeve.

"Well, what do you want a medal?" Five rolled his eyes. Jim took out a knife.

"Really we come to a magic school and you have a knife?"

"Yeah a wand isn't really my cup of tea." Jim turned around and pointed it at John.

"Why is it always me not Sherlock not Harry but me." John sighed.

"You've been hiding that knife there since last night you didn't know Five would come today you just guessed." Sherlock stepped in front of John.

"Well Mr. Detective... okay you're right."

"MR. MORIARTY?! MR. WATSON, HOLMES AND HARGREEVES WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Jim tried to stab us Professor." Sherlock lied.

"Mr. Moriarty come with me we will be having a talk with Professor Dumbledore!" Jim scowled then left. They returned to their dorms and got into their robes.

"What's our first class?" Ron asked Harry.

"Um potions." Harry, Ron and John walked with each other.

"Hey guys!" Klaus and Diego caught up to them

"Did you hear that Jim kid almost got expelled?" Diego told them.

"He's nothing but trouble." Klaus agreed.

"Yeah he looked like a snake I swear." Ron shook his head.

"He's almost as bad a Malfoy." Harry laughed. They all laughed then they went into potions.

"Hello students I am Professor Snape and today we learn how to-" Klaus popped open a alcoholic drink. Vodka most likely.

"Mr. Hargreeves..."

"Yes?" All of the Hargreeves boys answered. Professor Snape counted how many there were then turned back to Klaus.

"The annoying one..."

"Oh Luther it's for you!" Diego yelled to Luther. Some kids giggled. Snape sighed then snatched the drink from Klaus and poured it out.

"Now we will be learning some simple potions today so go to a table and get out your textbooks. Once they started Snape didn't pay much attention to them.

"Mr. Watson why are having trouble with the easiest step?" Snape asked towering one the Gryffindor table.

"Because I don't know how to boil a cauldron." Snape sighed then called Draco over.

"Why him any kid in the class and you choose him?" John asked in shock.

"I can help him." Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes let the nice person help me please." Snape sighed.

"Fine ." Then left.

"Hey Harry can you help me chop this?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah sure." He chopped it in half.

"Here you go." Klaus looked at him.

"How did you-" Harry shrugged.

"Very good Mr. Hargreeves." Snape commented on Diego's cutting.

"Thanks." All the Hargreeves boys said. Snape inhaled then exhaled very slowly.

"You know at birth we were given numbers so just call us by our numbers Luther is 1, Diego is 2, Allison's 3, I'm 4, Five is well, 5, Ben is 6 and Vanya's 7." Klaus smirked.

"Yes Klaus let's tell a class full of entitled kids that we were numbered because that's not going to end in bullying." Five sighed. Everyone could tell Snape was hating this.

"I finished..." A small voice came from the Hufflepuff table.

"Who said that?" Snape asked.

"M-Me." Vanya raised her hand. Professor Snape looked at it then his eyes widened.

"It's... Perfect. 20 points to Hufflepuff." The Hufflepuff table cheered.

"Harry what's next?" Ron asked.

"Spells." "Oh no I'm terrible at this." Ron sighed. Hermione bumped into Harry.

"Oh sorry." She pushed past to get to Allison. When they got there it was Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Alright students today we will learn about levitation can anybody tell me the spell?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger?"

"Wingardium Leviosa."

"Very good 10 points to Gryffindor. The hand movements are as followed swish and flick!" "The class followed.. Ron attempted to do it but Hermione corrected him.

"It's Leviosa not Leviosar!" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I've got it!" A boy in the back shouted but it exploded it his face.

"Neville!" His friend laughed.

"I've done it!" Harry shouted.

"Very good Mr. Potter 10 points to Gryffindor!" Once they left the class Ron was sulking.

"And she's like _it's Leviosa not Leviosarrrr_! Ugh." Ron did his best to mock her. Hermione pushed past them.

"Oops I think she heard." Ron covered his mouth.

"You guys are such jerks!" Allison pushed by them to get to Hermione.

"We should go apologize." John sighed.

"Yeah." But they didn't. Instead they just kept walking, afraid of confrontation. All was calm until dinner. Everyone was merry and jubilant, and food was heaped high onto plates. The doors burst open.

"Troll!! Troll in the dungeons!"

A professor named Quirrell yelled. He fainted shortly after.

"Lead the students back to their dorms." Dumbledore yelled to everyone.

"But Professor the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons!" Draco yelled.

"GO!" Dumbledore yelled again.

"Because none of the Slytherin's lives matter I guess." Five mumbled.

"What was that Hargreeves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sorry I was just wondering... why don't the Slytherin's lives matter? We could all die. We're only first years."

"Ooooh." Everyone in the room waited for what would happen next.

"That is where your dorms are the other professors will protect you."

"What if they don't get to us in time and one of us is torn in half by this troll hm? Are we safe then?" Dumbledore was deep in thought then spoke.

"SLYTHERIN'S GO WITH THE RAVENCLAW'S!" Five smirked and left.

"That was so cool." Pansy caught up to Five.

"Yeah."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Nope I'd rather go out with a mannequin besides I already have a girlfriend." Five grabbed a random girl in Hufflepuff and kissed her.

"Ew you like a Hufflepuff?! Gross!" Pansy ran after Draco.

"Thanks." Five went to leave.

"My name is Ellie if you ever want to go out sometime." Five smiled an actual real smile for once.

"That'd be nice." He left and caught up with Ben.

"You got a girlfriend Five."

"I dunno." Ben looked at Five confused then shook it off.

Harry, Ron, Diego, Klaus and John heard a scream from the girls washroom.

"HERMIONE!"

"ALLISON!" They boys looked at each other then ran into the bathroom.

"RON, HARRY, DIEGO, KLAUS HELP!" Allison yelled. John blinked then sighed and took Diego's knife out of his pocket.

"Hey Wait that knife is-" It flew backwards. John looked at the mirror it had smashed into then the other boys.

"Oh for..." Hermione got up.

"STUPIFY!" The troll barely moved.

"Oh no." Diego jumped on the troll and started stabbing it in the neck.

"John! John! JOHN! JOHNNNN!" Sherlock ran in with Five, Luther, Vanya and Ben. Five climbed around to the front of the troll and stabbed its eyes out. Vanya took a pipe from the sink and hit it over the back making it fall over. Ron went to cast a spell but his wand flicked out of his hand into the trolls nose.

"Ugh really?" Harry cast the spell Hermione did.

"STUPIFY!" The trolls head flew backwards.

"Nice job Potter you beheaded a troll." Luther patted him on the back. The teachers came running in seeing all the kids covered in troll blood.

"Oh oh dear!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

"HARRY POTTER RON WEASLEY ALL OF YOU EVEN YOU VANYA HARGREEVES?!"

"Please Professor it was my fault I-I was crying in the washroom they saved me."

"Miss Granger?! Well then 10 points from Gryffindor."

"And for the rest of you... 10 points to each of your houses for each of you. Not every first year can take down full sized mountain troll." The professors left. ThoughSnape looked at Harry quite strangely.

"Take off that trench coat Mr. Holmes." Professor Dumbledore scolded. The next day they had broom lessons.

"Alright today we will learn how to fly so first how to get your stick to you hold you hand out and say up!"

"UP!" The broom hit John in the face.

"Sherlock Holmes what are you doing here it's Slytherin's and Gryffindor's only!" The teacher yelled. Sherlock looked up from his book.

"Oh so it is." Before he left he looked at Draco.

"You might want to put that slingshot deeper in your pocket it's obvious that it's there and don't fire it at my friends and other acquaintances or there will be one more ghost floating around this school." Sherlock smiled then left.

"MR. MALFOY HAND THAT SLINGSHOT OVER NOW!" He scowled then gave it to her.

"Ahhh!" Neville got on the broom he couldn't control it and smacked against a wall then got stuck and fell.

"Oh dear everyone stay here if anyone gets on their broom their house gets 50 points taken away." The coach left with Neville. Draco picked up something. "

Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze he'd remember to fall on his fat ass." Everyone in Slytherin chuckled expect Allison and Five.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry stepped forward. "Draco smirked.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Everyone in Slytherin laughed expect the same two people.

"What's wrong Hargreeves wishing you were with your boyfriend instead?" He directed at Five.

"You think you're hilarious don't you well I can tell you one thing, money won't buy you friends." Draco scowled and went to punch Five. Allison stopped his fist and went in front of Five.

"I heard a rumour..." "Allison they don't work here." Five whispered.

"I know." She whispered back.

"I heard a rumour that your hand..." She twisted Draco's hand. "...Was sprained." She twisted his hand until they heard a crack.

"Oh oh the humanity I think I'm going to die oh my get my parents tell them I love them." Draco whined in the ground.

"Luther would love you." Five mumbled. Draco hissed then threw the ball he picked up as far as he could. It flew through air, landing on the roof. Harry went to get on his broom.

"HARRY NO WAY YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIW TO FLY!" Hermione said sternly. Harry got on his broom and flew toward the roof.

"What an idiot." Allison and Hermione mumbled. Harry got it off the roof and stopped just in front for a window. Professor McGonagall looked out.

"Oh my Madam Hootch has to know." She left the room. Harry flew back down with everyone cheering. Malfoy lay on the ground pretending like his arm has been chopped off. Pansy ran over to Draco.

"How could you Allison I'll get-" Five interrupted Pansy.

"Our house points removed? Hm last time I checked we were in the same house if you forgot that but you're a Slytherin so..." Five wandered off smirking.

"I HATE YOU HARGREEVES!" Pansy yelled.

"Ditto"


End file.
